La pièce du dessous
by Yoda-Ben
Summary: Fic Age Of Bronze, d'Eric Shanower. Spoilers pour les 33 premiers numéros. Aithra, servante d'Hélène, commence sa journée et réfléchit à la situation. POV d'Aithra, one-shot.


Titre : La pièce du dessous

Auteur : Yoda-Ben²

Fandom : Age of Bronze, d'Eric Shanower

Genre : POV

Rating : PG-13

Pairing : Hélène-Pâris

Notes : Un point de vue de la situation au volume 33 de la série. Celui d'Aithra, ancienne reine d'Athènes et esclave d'Hélène. J'adore ce personnage, qui est fort expressif (merci à Eric Shanower pour son trait -et ses RECHERCHES! Ah, ces costumes, ces meubles, ces architectures, c'est un régal!) et qui n'a pas sa langue dans sa poche.

Aithra ajusta son voile en se regardant dans le miroir d'airain poli de la salle des femmes. Elle considéra son visage ridé, ses cheveux blancs, aux longues boucles typiquement grecques saillant crânement de chaque côté de son voile troyen -on se révolte dans la mesure de ses moyens. Puis lorsqu'elle se jugea prête, elle alla dans la salle de toilette de sa maîtresse. Il ne fallait pas tarder, Hélène aurait bien besoin de ses services dans quelques minutes : ses cheveux étaient toujours emmêlés et son visage chiffonné après avoir couché avec Pâris, comme chaque matin. Et chaque midi. Et chaque après-midi. Et toutes les nuits, depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Le fait qu'Hélène n'ait eu que quatre enfants jusque-là était un véritable exploit.

Devoir vivre au plus près de ses maîtres au point de ne strictement rien ignorer de leur vie était gênant. Puis, ma foi, on finissait par s'habituer. Elle, la mère d'un des plus grands héros grecs. Qui aurait cru que la mère de Thésée allait passer l'hiver de sa vie à peigner, maquiller et apprêter chaque matin la femme d'un roi ennemi, femme qu'elle avait pour ainsi dire élevée ?

Aithra repensa à Akamas, qu'elle avait furtivement revu pendant la visite des Achéens. Quelle joie cela avait été, de revoir son cher, bien-aimé petit-fils ! Et quel beau jeune homme il était devenu… Le cœur de la vieille femme se serra. Thésée n'était pas avec lui. Cela ne présageait rien de bon. Qu'était-il advenu de son fils ? En plus de quinze ans, elle n'avait pu que revoir en coup de vent le visage de son cher petit-fils, et n'avait même pas pu lui parler. C'était injuste...

Les petits cris dans la pièce au-dessus commençaient à augmenter en volume. Aithra préféra s'avancer dans son travail et prépara la tenue de sa maîtresse : sa tunique, son manteau, son voile et ses chaussures. Elle prépara aussi les fards, le khôl égyptien, le rouge pour faire de la bouche d'Hélène un fruit prêt à être croqué. La vieille femme s'attarda sur le pot de khôl, orné de gracieux motifs floraux. Et de fil en aiguille, son regard s'attarda sur le mobilier égyptien et grec, d'un luxe scandaleux, qui encombrait la petite pièce.

Pâris. Ce nom seul la faisait frémir de répulsion. Voir ce bellâtre arrogant et lâche lui donnait des boutons. Aithra ne pouvait même pas se targuer de le haïr à cause de sa réputation, elle avait de ses yeux vu tous et chacun de ses crimes, tous !

L'enlèvement d'Hélène, qui n'en était pas un, passe encore… Au moins, Hélène l'avait suivi de son plein gré… Mais piller le palais de son hôte ? « Pour qu'Hélène garde le train de vie qui sied à son rang » ? Voler le fils de Ménélas, son unique fils, et abandonner la petite Hermione ? Neuf ans à peine, et déjà privée de sa mère pour une folle incartade. Abandonnée pour de soi-disant raisons politiques, qui n'avaient aucun lieu d'être. Ménélas était le roi de Sparte, le frère d'Agamemnon, le roi de Mycènes. Aucun impératif n'imposait la présence de l'enfant chez son père, sinon le désir pur et simple de s'en débarrasser. Là, c'était la mère, la grand-mère en Aithra qui se cabrait, hurlait d'indignation. Jamais Hélène ne se demandait ce qu'il était advenu de sa fille, pas même lorsqu'elles étaient seules, à la toilette. Tout juste l'évoquait-elle avec détachement, qui devenait une savante démonstration de douleur quand elle avait des spectateurs. Aithra, depuis longtemps, avait forgé tout exprès des discours rassurants, vantant la tendresse paternelle de Ménélas qui, elle le savait, ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour sauvegarder sa fille, mais à sa grande déception, jamais elle n'avait eu à les prononcer. Hélène avait fait table rase du passé, et Hermione en faisait partie au même titre que les quelques vêtements ou meubles qu'elle n'avait pas emporté du palais de Sparte.

Les gémissements rythmés par les obscènes coups de bois de lit contre le mur devenaient plus précis, ça n'allait plus durer très longtemps. Aithra s'agitait dans la pièce, allait et venait, rangeait, déplaçait et replaçait divers objets. Le peigne, pour arranger la chevelure de la Plus Belle Femme du Monde, et surtout ses boucles sur son front. Il fallait faire bien attention, maintenant qu'elle n'avait plus son diadème de reine pour les maintenir en place. Les lacets avec lesquels elle attachait sa longue chevelure en une queue lâche, dissimulée sous son voile à pois. La tunique, marquée d'un galon aux couleurs de Pâris, le traître.

Lors du sac du palais, Énée, l'autre prince qui l'accompagnait, fit comprendre qu'Hélène n'était absolument pas la femme qu'ils avaient prévu d'emmener avec eux, mais Hésione, la sœur du roi Priam. Et Pâris, cet insupportable gandin… Avait ri ! En présentant Hélène comme un trophée, chargé des meubles du palais de Lacédémone. Puis menacé Énée qui avait osé protester. Et s'il n'y avait eu que cette mise à sac sur sa conscience… Le roi de Sidon, qu'il avait assassiné, d'une flèche, dans le dos, et en plein banquet ! Sans compter les autres pillages, tout juste dignes de raids de pirates ! Pâris était peut-être fils de roi, mais il avait l'éducation d'un éleveur de chèvres, et rien d'autre. Il manipulait les autres sans penser aux conséquences, tout heureux des richesses de Troie qu'il utilisait pour son caprice. Aithra repensa à la guerre qui grondait hors des murs d'Illion. Guerre provoquée par cet enlèvement fou. Par Pâris. Combien de Troyens et d'Achéens allaient mourir par sa faute ? Quel que soit leur nombre à la fin, il serait de trop. Même parmi les Troyens, certains ne méritaient pas de mourir pour une cause aussi futile.

En pliant soigneusement les étoffes, Aithra se souvint de l'entrevue d'Andromaque et d'Hélène. La princesse thébaine ne manquait ni d'esprit, ni de discernement. Sa clairvoyance lui avait fait découvrir la véritable raison de la venue d'Hélène à Troie. La fille de Tyndare n'était motivée que par une passion aveugle et rejetait toute la responsabilité de ses actes sur la Déesse, qu'elle prétendait l'avoir entièrement guidée sur ce chemin. Et pour une femme qui se plaignait de n'exister aux yeux des hommes que par le désir qu'elle leur inspirait, elle était bien aveugle quant à l'unique raison qui avait poussé Pâris à cette aventure. Là, étrangement, cela ne la dérangeait plus. La Déesse… Aithra se tourna vers l'autel, dans la petite pièce attenante. Elle avait bon dos, la déesse. Aithra se prit à penser qu'Hélène était bien mal inspirée par une divinité à qui elle sacrifiait chaque jour avec une parfaite régularité. La Déesse prenait beaucoup et rendait peu.

Les cris d'Hélène et de Pâris secouèrent l'étage entier. Des chuchotements, des rires, le froufrou de couvertures qu'on écarte, de vêtements qu'on ramasse. Hélène et Pâris descendirent, décoiffés, les draps enroulés autour du corps, avec sur le visage le sourire satisfait qu'apporte la jouissance sexuelle, et le fait d'en avoir fait impunément profiter tout l'étage. Aithra jeta un dernier regard dépourvu d'illusions à la statuette, puis versa de l'eau dans une jatte.

Une nouvelle journée chez l'ennemi, à attendre.

Aithra espérait seulement revoir la Grèce avant de mourir.

Fin.


End file.
